Japonia
Japonia (japonisht 日本, Nihon, Nippon ) është një shtet ishullor në Azinë Lindore. Ndodhet në Oqeanin Atlantik, ajo shtirhet në lindje të Kinës, Koreas dhe Rusisë, duke u zgjatur nga Deti Okhotsk në veri e deri tek Deti i Kinës Lindore në jug. Dy shkronjat japoneze që e përbëjnë atë dojnë të thonë "dielli-prejardhje", që është edhe arsyeja pse Japonia ndonjëherë njihet si "Toka e Diellit që Ngritet". Japonia përbëhet nga më se 3,000 ishuj, Historia Parahistoria Koha Paleolithike koha paleolithike japoneze (japonisht 旧石器時代, kyū-sekki-jidai) mbulon një periudhë duke filluar diku rreth 100,000 deri 30,000 vjet para erës sonë, kur janë gjetur veglat e para të hekurit, të cilat mendohet që datojnë diku rreth 12,000 vjet para erës sonë, në fund të kohës së akullnajave dhe korrespondojnë me fillimin e Kohës Mesolithike (japonisht Jōmon). Një datë fillimi prej rreth 35,000 vjet Par.K. pranohet më gjerësishtJapanese Palaeolithic Period, Charles T. Keally. Arkipelagu Japonez unda nga kontinenti pas periudhës së akullnajava, diku rreth 11,000 Par.K. . Pas zbulimit të një gënjeshtere për historinë paleolithike të Japonisë nga një kërkues amator, shumë venda ku janë gjetur mbetje të kësaj kohe kanë kaluar ri-investigim të hollësishëm. Periudha Jōmon thumb|right|Pikturë në mur nga shekulli i 8të Periudha Jōmon-e apo Mesolithike zgjati prej vitit 14,000 par.K. deri më 300 par.K. . Shenjat e para të qytetërimit dhe modelet stabile të jetesës u paraqitën rreth 14,000 vjet par.K me kulturën Jōmon. Thurja ishte ende e panjohur dhe rrobat bëheshin me lëkurë kafshe. Populli Jōmon filloi të krijonte enë prej dheut, duke i dekoruar ato me modele të bëra nga balta e lagët, copat e drurit etj. duke formuar korda (Jōmon do të thotë "modele të kordave"). Disa nga shembujt më të vjetër të qeramikës në botë mund të gjinden në Japoni, duke u bazuar nga përcaktimi i vjetërsisë me anë të Karbonit, së bashku me thika, krehër të bërë nga gëzhoja etj. dhe sende të tjera që datojnë nga Mileniumi i 11të par.K."The earliest known pottery comes from Japan, and is dated to about 10,600 BC. China and Indo-China follow shortly afterwards" ("Past Worlds" The Times Atlas of Archeology. p. 100, 1995). Alternatively, the Metropolitan Museum of Art's Timeline of Art History http://www.metmuseum.org/toah/splash.htm notes "Carbon-14 testing of the earliest known shards has yielded a production date of about 10,500 BC, but because this date falls outside the known chronology of pottery development elsewhere in the world, such an early date is not generally accepted". http://www.metmuseum.org/toah/ht/02/eaj/ht02eaj.htm. Calibrated radiocarbon measures of carbonized material from pottery artifacts: Fukui Cave 12500 +/-350 BP and 12500 +/-500 BP (Kamaki & Serizawa 1967), Kamikuroiwa rockshelter 12, 165 +/-350 years BP in Shikoku (Esaka et al. 1967), from "Prehistoric Japan", Keiji Imamura, p46..Megjithëse data specifike nuk dihet saktësisht. Figura të baltës gjithashtu ishin gërmuar. Këto sende shtëpiake sugjerojnë se ka pasur rrugë tregtie me vendet aq larg sa Okinawa. Analiza ta ADNsë sugjerojnë se populli Ainu, një popull vendas që ka jetuar në Hokkaidō dhe në pjesën veriore të Honshū janë pasardhës të Jōmon-ëve dhe ksi rezultat janë pasardhësit e popullit të parë në Japoni. Periudha Yayoi Periudha Yayoi (japonisht 弥生時代 ) zgjati prej rreth 400 ose 300 vjet par.K. deri 250 vjet pas.K.. Emrin e ka marrë nga qyteza Yayoi, një vend në Tokyo ku hetimet arkeologjike zbuluan gjurmët e para të kësaj periudhe. Fillimi i periudhës Yayoi shënoi influksin e praktikave të reja si thurja, kultivimi i orizit, produkte të hekurit dhe bronzit të sjellura nga Korea ose China. "Yayoi Period History Summary," BookRags.com; Jared Diamond, "Japanese Roots," Discover 19:6 (June 1998); Thayer Watkins, "The Genetic Origins of the Japanese"; "Shinto — History to 1900," Encyclopædia Britannica. Për shembull disa kërkime shkencore tregojnë se kultivimi i Orizit të lagur nisi diku rreth 8000 vjet par.K në Delt%n e Lumit Yangtze dhe u përhap nëpër japoni rreth 1000 vjet par.K.Earlier Start for Japanese Rice Cultivation, Dennis Normile, Science, 2003. Japonia së pari u paraqit në burime të shkruara 57 vjet pas.K. me këto shënime në librin Kinez Hani i Mëvonshëm: Matanë oqeanit nga Luoyang janë populli i quajtur '''Wa'. Të përbërë nga më shumë se njëqin klane, ata vijnë herë pas here the japin haraçin.'' Libri Wei i shkruar në shekullin e 3të veçon se vendi ishte bashkim i rreth 30 klaneve ose shteteve të vogla dhe sundohej nga një mbretëreshë shamane e quajtur Himiko nga Yamataikoku. Periudha Antike Yamato quhej forca kryesore në Japoni nga mesjeta deri në vitin 710. Periudha Kofun (shekulli i 3të – shekulli i 6të), karakterizohet si një periudhë kur janë krijuar shumë statuja të njohura si tumuli e që kishin formën e vrimës së çelësit. Në fillim të periudhës Asuka (nga shekulli i 6të – 710), kryeqyteti u zhvendos në Asuka, pjesa më jugore e Nara Basin. Dallimi kryesor midis periudhës Yayoi dhe Kofun-Asuka është zhvillimi nga një kulturë fshatare dhe agrokulturore tek një kulturë më ushtarake nga Kina nëpërmes Koreas. Kjo u zëvendësua nga Dinastia Tang dhe ndikimi kinez gjatë periudhës Nara e cila prezantoi qeverisje të cantralizuar dhe imperiale, zhvillime në fe në vend të ushtrisë gjatë periudhës Kofun-Asuka. "Buddhist Art of Korea & Japan," Asia Society Museum; "Kanji," JapanGuide.com; "Pottery," MSN Encarta; "History of Japan," JapanVisitor.com. ; George Sansom, A History of Japan to 1334, Stanford University Press, 1958. p. 47. ISBN 0-8047-0523-2 Periudha e Feudalizmit Feudalizmi, ashtu si në shumë vende të tjera të globit, u zhvillua edhe në Japoni. Në njohje të parë, Japonia është një varg ishujsh në Oqeanin Paqësorë. Jeta feudale në Japoni mori nuanca të ndryshme nga ato të bashkësive evropiane dhe shumë shpesh, për shkak të largësisë së saj me Shqipërinë, ajo trajtohet në mënyrë shumë të vakët në librat shkollorë ose jashtë shkollorë shqipëtarë. Për të pasur një imazh të qartë të feudalizmit në këtë vend, duhet parë fillimi dhe organizimi shoqëror në kohën para feudale. Si burim më i mirë mund të përdoren pjesë nga novelat japoneze si edhe copëzat të shkruara në atë periudhë kohe. Marko Polo shkruan në librin e tij, “''Përshkrimi i Botës''” për disa njerëz mbresëlënës që jetonin në lindje të Kinës. Pa dyshim që ai e kishte fjalën për popullsinë japoneze që jetonte e izoluar nga pjesa tjetër e botës, në një varg ishujsh në Japoni. Është e pamundur të kuptosh historinë e një populli pa ditur origjinën e tyre më parë. Në këto ishuj, në fillim jetonin një popullsi e quajtur Ainu, të cilët zakonisht ishin peshkatarë dhe gjuetarë. Peshkimi kushtëzohej nga rrethimi i ishujve me oqeanin dhe ishte një mjet i mirë fitimi (në aspektin ushqimor). Më pas, njerëzit që erdhën nga territoret e brendshme, sollën me vete kulturën e orizit. Filloi kështu punimi i tokës duke formuar fshatrat, por zejtaria dhe punimet e bronzit nuk mbetën pas. Më vonë, japonezët do të influencoheshin nga idetë kineze, ku mund të përmendet shkrimi hilografik (Katakana dhe Hiragana, që kanë në thelb mënyrën e shkrimit kinez), megjithatë japonezët ruajtën traditat e tyre dhe zakonet tradicionale për shkak të izolimit të tyre në atë tokë vullkanike mbi Paqësor. Si një vend në pjesën veriore të brigjeve të Azisë, Japonia përbëhet nga katër ishuj të mëdhenj, Hokaido, Kjushu, Sikoku dhe Honshu. Edhe pse tokat në këtë vend janë përgjithësisht pjellore, relievi i pasur malor lë vend shumë pak për fushat e mbjellshme. Rreth 20 përqind e tokave mund të përdoren për bujqësi. Në mënyrë për të fituar më shumë toka pjellore, u donte formimi i bregoreve në kodra. Dhe si gjithmonë, në çdo vend, mungesa e tokave do të sillte luftëra të shumta në vazhdim. Për të theksuar është se feudalizmi në Japoni, lindi pak më parë se në Evropë dhe përfundoi shumë më vonë. Politika Njësitë administrative ]] ]] Në Japoni janë tetë regjione ndërsa administrimi i nivelit të parë (I) fillon në 47 njësitë të llojit të prefekturave. Secila nga këto ka zgjedhë guvernatorin, legjislacionin dhe zyrtaret administrativ. Qyteti i Tokios, tani Tokio Citi ndahet në 23 njësi speciale të barabarta dhe funksionojnë si qytete. Në Japoni është bërë dukuri e zakonshme grupimi i qyteteve, vendbanimeve dhe fshatrave në bashkësi të përbashkëta. Ky proces e zvoglonë numrin e nën prefekturave (II) administrative dhe mendohet se zvogëlohen shpenzimet. Japonia dhjetëra qytete të rëndësishme që luajnë rolë të rëndësishëm në kulturën, traditën dhe ekonominë japoneze Më poshtë është paraqitur një listë me qytete më të rëndësishme që njëherit janë edhe qendra të prefekturave. a 23 komuna. Po ashtu edhe kryeqytet i Japonisë. bQytet qendër e guvernatorit. Gjeografia Japonia ndodhet në pjesën lindore të Azisë, është përbërë nga disa ujdhesat dhe disa siujdhesat në oqeanin paqësorë që gjenden në lindje të siujdhesës koreane. Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Japonisë është 377,835 km2, prej së cilës 3,091 km2 janë të mbuluara me ujë. Shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 36 00 V, 138 00 L. Japonia nuk ka kufi tokësorë me asnjë shtet ndërsa ka një bregdet të gjatë 29,751 km. Klima në Japoni është e ndryshueshme nga ajo e tropeve në jug deri në të ftohët në veri. Relievi kryesisht malorë dhe shkëmborë. Pika më e lartë ndodhet në lartësinë mbidetare 3,776 m, në malin Fuji. Ndërsa pika më e ulët -4 m n.n. e detit në vendin e quajtur Hachiro-gata. Si pasuri natyrore ka disa xehe të parëndësishme dhe peshkimin. Për sipërfaqe të punueshme të tokës, në vitin 2005 thuhej që të ishte 11.64% të së përgjithshmes, ndërsa të mbledhura gjithnjë vetëm 0.9%, të përvetësuara dhe të ujitura 25,920 km2. Ekonomia Demografia Kultura :::Telekomunikacioni :::Transporti :::Ushtria :::Turizmi Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria : * Kryetari : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : ---- ---- * Hanami Web - Inside Japan * Kyodo Japan News Wire Service * AJR Newslink - Database of English newspapers in Japan * Open Directory Project - Directory of Japan * PhotoGuide Japan - Comprehensive guide to photography in Japan * Japan SAQ (Seldom Asked Questions) Burime tëdhënash * Category:Shtete af:Japan als:Japan an:Chapón ang:Iapan ar:اليابان arc:ܝܦܢ ast:Xapón az:Yaponiya ba:Япония bar:Japan bat-smg:Japuonėjė be:Японія be-x-old:Японія bg:Япония bn:জাপান bo:ཇི་བེན bpy:জাপান br:Japan bs:Japan bug:ᨍᨛᨄ bxr:Жибэн ca:Japó cbk-zam:Japón cdo:Nĭk-buōng ceb:Hapon chr:ᏣᏆᏂ crh:Yaponiya cs:Japonsko csb:Japòńskô cu:Ꙗпѡнїꙗ cv:Япони cy:Japan da:Japan de:Japan diq:Japonya dsb:Japońska dv:ޖަޕާނު dz:ཇ་པཱན el:Ιαπωνία en:Japan eo:Japanio es:Japón et:Jaapan eu:Japonia fa:ژاپن fi:Japani fo:Japan fr:Japon frp:J·apon fy:Japan ga:An tSeapáin gan:日本 gd:Iapan gl:Xapón - 日本 gu:જાપાન gv:Yn Çhapaan hak:Ngi̍t-pún he:יפן hi:जापान hr:Japan hsb:Japanska ht:Japon hu:Japán hy:Ճապոնիա ia:Japon id:Jepang ie:Japan ilo:Japon io:Japonia is:Japan it:Giappone iu:ᓃᑉᐊᓐ/niipan ja:日本 jbo:pongu'e jv:Jepang ka:იაპონია kk:Жапония km:ជប៉ុន kn:ಜಪಾನ್ ko:일본 ks:जापान ku:Japon kw:Nihon ky:Жапония la:Iaponia lb:Japan li:Japan lij:Giappon ln:Zapɔ́ lo:ປະເທດຍີ່ປຸ່ນ lt:Japonija lv:Japāna mg:Japana mi:Nipono mk:Јапонија ml:ജപ്പാന്‍ mn:Япон mr:जपान ms:Jepun na:Djapan nah:Xapōn nap:Giappone nds:Japan nds-nl:Japan ne:जापान new:जापान nl:Japan nn:Japan no:Japan nov:Japan nrm:Japon oc:Japon or:ଜାପାନ os:Япон pam:Hapon pl:Japonia pms:Giapon ps:جاپان pt:Japão qu:Nihun ro:Japonia ru:Япония sa:जापान sc:Japone scn:Giappuni sco:Japan se:Japána sh:Japan si:ජපානය simple:Japan sk:Japonsko sl:Japonska sm:Iapani so:Jabaan sr:Јапан ss:IJaphani su:Jepang sv:Japan sw:Japani szl:Japůńijo ta:ஜப்பான் te:జపాన్ tg:Ҷопон th:ประเทศญี่ปุ่น ti:ጃፓን tk:Ýaponiýa tl:Hapon (bansa) tpi:Siapan tr:Japonya ty:Tāpōnē udm:Япония uk:Японія ur:جاپان uz:Yaponiya vec:Giapòn vi:Nhật Bản vo:Yapän war:Hapon wo:Sapoŋ wuu:日本 xal:Японь yi:יאפאן yo:Japan zh:日本 zh-classical:日本 zh-min-nan:Ji̍t-pún zh-yue:日本 zu:IJapani